


A Carmilla Poem (1)

by poisonkissed3



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonkissed3/pseuds/poisonkissed3





	A Carmilla Poem (1)

Laura is cute, Carmilla is sexy.  
LaFontaine and Perry: lovers or besties?  
Danny is friend zoned, Kirsch is too.  
You are Carmilla trash. Yes, I'm speaking to you.


End file.
